In Which one LIES
by IWillOneDayRuleTheWorld
Summary: An angel sent to hell, for falling for a demon. Another demon, is in love with the angel, but the angel is supposedly in love with the prince of hell


_You were always my favorite sin, but I'd never tell you that. You might get upset, or pissed. You might hit me, or break me. So I keep it a secret. since I'm afraid of you. Though I always wondered if you'd treat me like an equal...probably not._

* * *

><p>My eyes scanned the room after opening them, but nothing seemed to differ. No it was still the same room I'd had the awful sense to lay my head in. The same room in which you had shown me time after time what you truly meant. The same room In which you had left me crying.<p>

A young woman walked in. She smiled at me, but I did not show any sign of emotion. This caused her to quickly do as she came to do, and then leave.

" Why...? " I voiced the question, not knowing what I was asking yet. " Why...? " I tried to ask once more, but nothing seemed to fit the wonderance of my mind. " why...? "

" Because you never meant anything to him " I shot up in my bed and looked to the window where a man with short raven black hair and blood red eyes swiftly stood. I frowned in reply to his answer to my uknown question.

" What do you want Vincent? " he smiled and came over to the bed and sat down on the edge, moving his hand to my face only to get it smacked away. " Don't touch me with your nasty demon hands! " he frowned.

"You hate us horned beings, yet you had let one hold your in a way of which only ones who loved one another would " I sighed. " Why can't you accept me? The one who had always cherished and loved you, the one who had held you in his arms as poured your heart out upon the bed sheets of which you lay each and every night " I looked away from him. " I long for you each horrendous day." he touched my hand and then moved his face to mine and pressed his lips to my awaiting cheek, as which he does on the days I am not feeling well.

" I do not wish to speak of such a time with someone like _you _" he moved himself closer to me. " Vincent, I wish for you to leave" his hand lingered a bit longer on my own and then the coldness left it.

"I love you Alex, more than the man who had taunted you with a fixed heart only to throw it on the ground before leaving you in the darkness." droplets of salt water began to roll down my cheeks from my saddened eyes. "An angel cast out of heaven for falling in love with the prince of unholy ones...You are one of the most beautiful angels for risking your life for a man as tarnished and evil as him" i turned to him and brought my hand to face in a hardened slap.

"Don't you dare talk badly about Damian!" he frowned and got up. "Where do you think you're going!" he looked at me.

"I was leaving, I seem to have upset you and I do not wish to see you cry" he headed for the window. " Angel tears repulse me, they always have and I had only let you cry in front of me that one time, only because of my love for you, but when it is my fault for tears I feel the need to leave" he got ready to jump out. "goodbye my love, I wish you a grand life while you stay in hell" he jumped out and I let out saddened sob and curled up with my knees against my chest.

" Why...Why...Why do I love the bastard " i sobbed "a guy who i treat...like nothing...because I'm in love with him.."

* * *

><p>" Did you speak with him? " the man who had left his love in the castle he was forced to live in after being sent in hell, turned to a man with long black and long razor sharp horns.<p>

"Fuck off Damian, this is none of _your _concern" he growled as he left the man to stand alone. ' _The one who fucked up the most, coming to see the loving angel. To tear his innocent heart out...Why should I give a fuck, Alex does nothing but shoot me away with words that pierce through my blackened soul and rips it to pieces...Why do I keep loving the angel who does that? Why has he gotten to me? He's a fallen angel with shackles and black wings...His halo is faded and broken, but his firce will, always gets me off guard...But that bastard Damian had swooped him up and stolen him, before I could confess my love to my fallen angel...but he had fallen for the prince while still in heaven...he does not belong to me ' _I sighed as I walked down the blackened street of hell. _' He's so beautiful, as he lays naked upon the black satin sheets...so lovely and overwelming. Each demon who has layed eyes on him, has always fallen for his beauty...In giving me the false-hood of love. Even so I will never forget the day I had seen him, the day that has brought me my many wet dreams...'_

* * *

><p><em>A day as cold as winter, brought me to the surface in a form as black as the ocean durring the night. A tree with dying leaves strung me over to it, and I lay at it's heavy roots, looking at the stars that shimmered like glow flys, the beauty catching my eye had not appeared as of the told night. So I closed my eyes and let slumber fill my dreaded mind.<em>

_" Hey you! " I opened my eyes and spotted a brown haired young man, his blue eyes were filled with optimism and wonder, and I smiled. " Why sleep under a tree, there is lovely houses in which you could take a nap in " I chuckled at the young man's choice in actions. " What's so funny? " I got up and put my hands on the young man's cheeks. _

_" You are " He raised his eyebrow. " I cannot take rest in the homes that lay out for one to come into. " He frowned. " I am mearly a soul whose lost in the unforgiving world, and awaiting his mate to come and retrieve the soul. " He nodded._

_" oh... " He sounded sad which made me question the sadness. " Well, if you don't need anything...I'll be on my way " as he turned around I felt a shock in my chest and I grabbed his hand and pulled him back to me. _

_"My dearest angel, why do you show signs of sorrow " liquid was running from his blue eyes, and so I leaned forward and kissed one of his redenned cheek. " Angel, why're you crying? " I frowned and he wrapped his arms around my waist and started letting out soft sounds._

_" You...you do not realise it...but I...I..." A flash of lightning shot down and the white winged one pulled his head from my chest and looked back._

_" Alex! What are you doing with that...THAT THING!" A man with blonde hair and green eyes had appared from the lightning, and I did not like the tone he took. It boiled my blood._

_" Micheal " The young man sounded scared as he addressed the archangel. " What're you-" He vanished from my arms and was now beside the arch angel. _

_"The lord will hear of this sin you've done " He looked down and then they both vanished._

_"My angel...Alex " I frowned as I looked to the sky._


End file.
